Various types of vehicular specialty lighting are available in the prior art for accentuating illumination. In the area of motorcycles, it is a common practice to use strobe and halo effects, backlighting, different patterns on lenses, multi-bulb lights, halogen lights, LEDs, light pipes, diffusers, reflectors and the like for customization. On motorcycles, cars, trucks, semi-trailers, ATVs, snowmobiles, SUVs, boats, jet skis, and other conveyances, lights are being utilized in many different locations for decoration to satisfy the individual desires or tastes of the owners and drivers.
Some types of vehicle specialty lighting have employed different combinations of lights with mirrors for providing backlighting and silhouette effects, and improving instrument display recognizability. It is believed that prior art vehicle specialty lighting devices present images in two-dimensional displays. However, it remains highly desirable to provide a vehicular lighting arrangement in which illumination is produced as an eye catching, 3-D virtual image or optical illusion that enables one to create a unique and distinctive signature vehicle.